I'll Always Remember You
by Blazing Shade
Summary: Song-fic. I can still see the memory fresh in my head. I can't believe he's dead, he just can't be. But, it's just like he said... Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on...


_Hey! Wow my first story, this is pretty cool! Yeah I know, this is kind of depressing for a first story but what the hey? I'll do it anyway._

_I heard this song this morning while watching TV and I just had to write this. _

_It's called "I'll Always Remember You" and it's by Hannah Montana. I know what you're thinking now. Hannah Montana? Bleh! But this is one of the best songs ever, trust me, it is so beautiful and sad! You have got to listen to it! I cried a lot! It's not generally a death song but yeah.. it can be..._

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Read on! B.T.W, this is in Tails' POV..._

* * *

><p>…I'll Always Remember You…<p>

_I always knew this day would come  
>We'd be standing one by one<br>With our future in our hands  
>So many dreams so many plans<em>

All I could do was stare. I couldn't blink, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. It was unnatural, just to see my best friend lie down so still without moving. In a box, not smiling, not grinning and just like me, not breathing.

I could feel everyone's wary eyes look at me as I looked at me, as if they expected me to lash out or collapse in a heap. I wasn't sure if I was actually going to do either of those, but I sure as heck did feel like doing it.

_Always knew after all these years  
>There'd be laughter there'd be tears<br>But never thought that I'd walk away  
>with so much joy but so much pain<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye_

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder; I turned to find Knuckles looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I could tell he was struggling to keep up his guard and not cry, he kept on blinking furiously.

"C'mon, it's time" he said, indicating towards the empty seats next to our other friends. Amy was the worst, she was shaking with sobs of grief and she didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon. I sighed and forced myself to look away from my sleeping friend. At least I just convinced myself he was just sleeping; he was having a long, peaceful sleep. Yeah… that was it.

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

I blanked out when the priest spoke about him. His speech was just an annoying murmur in my ear, like TV static almost. I kept on finding my eyes trailing to the coffin where I could just see his top blue quills. Scared and burnt, just like the rest of his body.

It was sad, that this would be my last few memories of my best friend… no, my brother. I don't care what others would say, he was my brother and he always would be.

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look  
>And there we are on every page<br>Memories I'll always save  
>Up ahead on the open doors<br>Who knows what we're heading towards?  
>I wish you love I wish you luck<br>For you the world just opens up  
>But it's so hard to say goodbye<em>

Now I was the one struggling to hold in the tears. No… I have to be strong, for him, for my own sake. I took deep shuddering breaths to try calm myself, but the voices in my head wouldn't shut up.

He's gone…

He's dead…

He's never going to come back…

I lost my grip. I tried to hold on as tight as I could but I just lost it then and there. I clutched my head and started sobbing. I knew that he was truly free now, I knew that he was racing the wind just like always but I couldn't accept it. Sonic… come back…

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

I was so grateful for him to be a part of my life, but now I wish that I could be anyone else but me.

Waves of memories kept on crashing on top of me, some of them being my most favourite and some of them being the worst. The main two was my top favourite and my top worst. My most favourite was the day he let me follow him on his adventures. I laughed a little through my sobs; god I was such a determined fuzz ball, I still am I think. But I could still see his face as though it were yesterday, his gleaming emerald eyes filled with mischief and adventure with that big confident grin that was always permanent on his face…

Even on that day… he still grinned as if it was all just another adventure. I guess it was for him at least…

_Every day that we had all the good all the bad  
>I'll keep them here inside<br>All the times we shared every place everywhere  
>You touched my life<br>Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
>But right now we just cry<br>Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

"What- what happened?" I remembered screaming as Shadow ran out of the base, holding a limp, broken Sonic in his arms. I remember running to his side as he was set down on the ground, clutching his hand tightly.

"It was the only way to stop the Doctor" said Shadow as everyone surrounded me and Sonic, "I told him not to do it but he didn't listen"

I wanted to scream at him, I wanted so badly to punch the living daylights out of Shadow for not stopping Sonic. He probably didn't even bother to stop him at all. I was about to attack but then I heard his cough, a very weak cough.

"Well... I was ri- right… wasn't I?" he said very weakly as he opened his eyes slowly, a big grin etched on his face. "I t- told you did- didn't I?"

He was struggling to breath, I could feel his pulse beneath my gloved fingers and it was extremely weak and uneven… no, this couldn't be happening.

"Don't waste your energy!" said Amy as she knelt next to me, tears streaming down her face, "We have to get you medical treatment, we-"

"Don't waste yo- your breath" Sonic mimicked with a small chuckle, but that soon turned into a violent cough that caused him to cough up blood. I wanted to be sick.

"You're not gonna die!" I said with determination, trying not only to convince him but myself too. He merely smiled sadly at me and gripped my hand back with what little strength he had. That was when I really truly saw him.

I could still remember it. I could still remember the blood that covered him and the burnt black fur. His entire right side of his face was caked in red blood. He was trembling in pain, he was barely breathing properly.

I couldn't ignore it anymore.

He was going to die.

He weakly turned to face Knuckles who looked extremely sombre. He knew it too; he knew that our speedy team member wasn't going to win this battle. I could feel a sob choking my throat.

"Knucklehead, do some- something for me… will- will ya?"

Knuckles blinked back a stray tear, "What?"

"Get of that is- island every once in… In a while, live life more for my memory. Dude seri- seriously" laughed Sonic, "But really pal, you- you were- a great friend"

Knuckles nodded, "I will, and you were a great friend too. I'll never forget you…" he couldn't say anymore, he was struggling even more to hold back the waterfall of silent tears that now cascaded down his cheeks.

He turned his head towards Shadow next, "Fa- Faker, it's been a pleasure know- knowing you. And thanks for letting me do… what I had to do back… back there. I'll never forget that"

Shadow bowed his head respectfully, "Goodbye Faker, you were a great rival. Just like Knuckles said, I won't be forgetting you anytime soon"

Sonic grinned wider, showing his red stained teeth. He then turned to face a sobbing Amy, who wouldn't open her eyes as though she didn't want these memories etched in her head. I should have done what she did; these images will burn in my head forever.

"A- Ames, don't grieve for… for too long" he said, weakly lifting up a shaky hand to wipe away her tears, "Live hap- happily for me, please?"

She stopped sobbing, but she was still crying. Now her eyes wouldn't leave his. "I'll try" was all that she could whisper through the tears.

That was enough for him to hear anyway. Then he finally looked at me and I let the dams break, I didn't sob though, that would probably come later.

"B-bro?" he whispered weakly, his time was almost up. I could almost feel the life leaving him through my hand. No…

"Don't go" I whispered.

He smiled, his eyes were now half closed, "Sorry buddy, but like I told Sha- Shadow back in-inside, I got- I gotta do… what I gotta do…"

He was struggling to keep his eyes open now.

I clutched his hand tighter as he whispered his final words to me. I would never forget them, they were burned into my brain and would remain there for the rest of my life.

"_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you…"_

I had those words carved at the bottom of his gravestone, the one I was standing in front of now.

It was well past night time. Everyone had already left to go to a party that Knuckles was holding in honour of Sonic's life. I refused to leave my brothers side, I stayed behind. But I had to go, I was tired and cold. I stood up and petted his gravestone reading the words one last time as the tears came down my cheek…

Sonic the Hedgehog

1991 – 2011

A Hero, a friend, a brother to all.

He will live on in the hearts and memories of many

I said the last part of the grave silently to myself…

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

* * *

><p><em>Well. what do you tink for a first story anyway? I thought it was pretty good.<em>

_Review and tell me what ya think, I'm not gonna force ya._


End file.
